


SV: Private Proposal

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	SV: Private Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

They met at the Fortress of Solitude after every fight, every time Clark stopped him from taking over the world. The bigger the fight, the hotter the sex.

 

They’d just had their biggest fight ever.

 

Lex crossed the room to kiss him, then dropped to his knees. Clark’s eyes widened as Lex held out a small box. “Will you be mine?” Open-mouthed, Clark nodded. He extended his hand, agreeing without words.

 

Lex opened the box, and Clark stared. Unable to react in time, he sank to the floor. Lex slipped the Kryptonite ring onto his finger, and watched him fade.


End file.
